


I'll Be the Guard Dog of Your Fever Dreams

by magic



Series: I Was Always Yours To Have [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic/pseuds/magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kuroo wants his ears pierced he can't imagine anyone else doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be the Guard Dog of Your Fever Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> set in the verse i rp in with [oraeryu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Oraeryu/pseuds/Oraeryu), but it can stand alone along with the rest in the series. needle/piercing content warning, but it's the lead up rather than the actual piercing. comments and kudos always appreciated ♥

He can’t help but laugh when Daichi pulls back from the kiss, eyebrows furrowed and annoyed as he tries to tug his wrists away from Kuroo’s grasp. 

"Do you want me to do it or not?" he asks Kuroo, exasperated. The next second Kuroo’s sitting up, rather than where he was: lying comfortably on the bed with Daichi on top of him.  
  
Kuroo takes a moment to bring Daichi’s hand up to his lips, and kiss the pads of his fingers. Each movement is measured, and he takes his time with it. When he looks up from where he’d been concentrating on just how Daichi’s fingers would twitch ever so slightly, Kuroo sees Daichi’s face. He’s gone from cheeks reddened by anger to cheeks reddened for a completely different reason.   
  
He just smiles, a smile so large it hurts his face. Daichi ends up yanking his hand away from Kuroo’s grasp and firmly boping him on the head with it. “Jesus Christ, Tetsu,” he mutters, running his hand through his hair. “I have to go wash and disinfect my hands _again_  now, you know.”  
  
Daichi gets up, but not before yanking at Kuroo’s hair and stealing a kiss for himself, his legs still straddling Kuroo’s like they have been all this time. The kiss is dizzying, the type that makes Kuroo want to sink into just this and only this. He isn’t even sure how much time has passed when Daichi pulls away, another tug of Kuroo’s hair and an unkind bite at his lip.   
  
"Stay still," he growls, and there’s a dominance in his voice that makes Kuroo’s knees weak. Kuroo opens his eyes and meets his boyfriend’s, nodding without even pausing to think why he’s nodding. But he licks his lips, lets his fingers tap against his own thighs as Daichi gets up to go to the bathroom again, taking his time to wash his hands throughly.  
  
Kuroo feels like Daichi’s pushed a switch on him, because he doesn’t dare move. The only thing Kuroo does—besides look at Daichi’s form in the bathroom and think about how soon, soon, he’ll get to see this every morning—is take a glance at the table where everything is laid out.  
  
Alcohol wipes are set neatly next to the sterilized hollow needle still in it’s package, a lighter and the glass and simple earrings beside them, sterilized too. Kuroo tugs at the lobe of his ear once more, the dot already marked on the skin there, and hums slightly, eyes closed. He’d asked Daichi to do this because he didn’t  _want_ anyone else to. He didn’t want it to be in someone else’s hands, and it took some convincing but now Daichi was here, very here. 

He can’t help but let his eyes linger on his boyfriend, the quirk of his lip suggesting that he’s thinking something dirty. Daichi catches on and shakes his head as he opens the packet of gloves.

"You’re insatiable as ever," he says, a snap of the plastic as he fits the other one on. "But you did stay still, so maybe I’ll indulge you." 

Kuroo’s throat is hot and he feels strangely turned on as he lets out a hoarse, “Yeah.”

It’s enough to make Daichi’s eyes go from busying himself with everything to Kuroo’s face. There’s something dark in his gaze, and they both know for whatever Daichi says he wants it just as much. When he speaks again, it’s with his gaze focused on his hands and the flame of the lighter, hiding behind his eyelashes. “Later, Tetsu. Just let me…”

Kuroo sits still, swallowing and holding the cork behind his ear, eyes on Daichi as he exhales. He doesn’t have to, probably, but since everything’s still in reach it isn’t a problem when Daichi settles himself onto Kuroo’s lap again, using the alcohol swab and breath ghosting on Kuroo’s cheek. 

"Ready?" He asks, breaking away from his intense concentration to meet Kuroo’s eyes.

The piercing needle’s already pressed against the skin, and Kuroo just lets one hand rest on Daichi’s hip, the other holding the cork behind his ear, steady.

( Just like Daichi. Steady)

"With you? Always." 


End file.
